Heartache Tonight
by harrypotterfreak731
Summary: My first ever songfic! Hope you enjoy! DMHG Sorry there's no disclaimer inside, I spaced. [I own nothing.]


"_Somebody's gonna hurt someone_

_Before the night is through_

_Somebody's gonna come undone_

_There's nothing we can do..._

"Hermione?" he said softly. She looked up and without warning, the young silvery, blonde boy with the cold, gray eyes leaned in towards the girl beside him on the couch in the Head's Dormitory and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her chocolate brown eyes found his as she gasped into his mouth. But soon her shock was forced to take a backseat as lust took over.

"_Everybody wants to touch somebody_

_If it takes all night_

_Everybody wants to take a little chance_

_Make it come out right..._

Draco stood up from the couch pulling Hermione up with him. Still kissing her, he walked her backwards towards the wall. She stuck her hand out to stop herself from hitting solid wall. As soon as her fingers touched solid wall behind her however, Draco pressed her firmly up against it, while pressing his body firmly up against hers.

"_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_a heartache tonight, I know_

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_a heartache tonight, I know, Lord I know..._

Draco couldn't help but raise his eyebrows when he felt Hermione's tongue graze across his lower lip. Hermione gave him an innocent look, smiled shyly, then winked up at him. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"_Some people like to stay out late_

_Some folks can't hold out that long_

_But nobody wants to go home now_

_There's too much going on..._

He pushed her back up against the wall as her fingers entangled themselves with his hair. His hands started to wander up the back of her shirt. He smiled against her lips as he felt her shiver when his hands touched her bare skin. He slowly pulled the sides of her shirt up. She pulled away, looking up questioningly. As realization hit, she slowly raised her arms so he could easily pull it over her head. He turned and threw it behind him. He turned back to see her in a plain, nothing special about it, white bra and couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"_This night is gonna last forever_

_Last all, last all summer long_

_Sometime before the sun comes up_

_The radio is gonna play that song..._

She let out a tiny moan as his hands began to explore her curves. She lowered her hands from his hair to the hem of his shirt. She pulled away and looked up at him breathing heavily. He grinned down at her and nodded. She smiled and slowly pulled his shirt off. He winked at her as she threw the shirt over his shoulder.

"_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_A heartache tonight, I know_

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_A heartache tonight, I know, Lord I know..._

His lips reclaimed hers, full of passion and lust. She gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his hands on her waist to hold her in place while pressing her even harder against the wall as if trying to merge their bodies into one. She slightly bounced up and down as her tongue played fiercely with his.

"_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_The moon shining bright_

_So turn out the light_

_And we'll get it right..._

He groaned in both pain and pleasure and Hermione gasped as she felt him against her leg. She let out a louder moan, arousing him even more, while she dug her nails into his chest. He groaned louder and pressed her so hard against the wall she couldn't help but let out a small squeal. With that, he carried her over to his bedroom, expertly opened the door while still holding onto her, and slowly walked in.

"_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_A heartache tonight, I know..._

There came a gasp from Draco's bed and his eyes widened as his gray-eyed gaze came to rest on a hurt baby blue-eyed one. He quickly lowered Hermione to the ground as they both stared at a heart broken Pansy Parkinson. She was laying across Draco's bed in a lacy black sort of thing. Hermione quickly found a shirt of Draco's lying on the ground and hastily threw it on. Draco just gaped at the girl laying on his bed.

" _Somebody's gonna hurt someone (somebody)_

_Before the night is through_

_Somebody's gonna come undone_

_There's nothing we can do (everybody)..._

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room Parkinson?" Draco demanded angrily. Her eyes shimmered as silent tears slid down her face. Hermione knew that Draco had dumped her earlier in the year and she was desperate to get him back, but to no success because Draco was with her now. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl as she silently watched Pansy cry quietly on Draco's bed.

"Parkinson, I asked you a question!" Draco said forcefully.

Pansy's reply was just a mere sob.

"_Everybody wants to touch somebody_

_If it takes all night_

_Everybody wants to take a little chance_

_Make it come out right..._

"Parkinson!" he said, voice raised.

"I th-thought m-m-maybe I could p-p-persude you to l-love m-me like y-you used to. I c-can see now th-that that was a mistake," Pansy said finishing weakly.

"Obviously," Draco retorted.

Hermione slowly walked and stood beside Draco. He snaked his arm around her waist while they both continued to stare down at Pansy.

"_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_A heartache tonight, I know_

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_a heartache tonight, I know, let's go..._

Pansy looked up and began violently shaking as tear after tear fell down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. She shakily moved to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. She wobbled dangerously for a moment, then stumbled over to Draco. She stood and stared at him for a moment, swaying on the spot. Then she kissed him softly on the cheek. Draco pushed her away. As a final tear fell down her face, she apologized.

"_We can beat around the bushes_

_We can get down to the bone_

_We can leave it in the parking lot_

_But either way there's gonna be a..._

"I'm sorry. Don't know what I was thinking coming in here. I'll just be off then," she mumbled.

Hermione placed her hand on top of the one Draco had snaked around her waist, and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Good bye Pansy," Draco said sternly.

He turned to Hermione to give her a peck on the cheek. Then they both watched Pansy walk shakily out of their common room, and life...utterly heart broken.

"_Heartache tonight, a heartache tonight I know (oh I know)_

_There'll be a heartache tonight, a heartache tonight I know (break my heart)"_


End file.
